


Hold My Hand, Tell Me You Love Me

by Asorenii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, South Italy Being a Jerk (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain Fluff (Hetalia), spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: Pretentious title is pretentious.Romano lives in Italy, Antonio lives in Spain. They often have to part for months at a time due to meetings, world events, and other foreign relations that have to be maintained.Sometimes, the bed feels too cold without Antonio there, but when he visits, that lack of warmth grows into a red-hot fire that Romano doesn't want to escape from.(Also, very filthy smut in later chapters, but that's a given seeing that the two are both representations of the best lovers you can get.)
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hold My Hand, Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I haven't written for Hetalia in nearly five years. Please forgive me, but I do hope this feels just as well written as my other fics.

“I know, I know, 4 o’clock land time, I pick you up at 5 and we go home for dinner,” Romano sighed into the phone, the small device shoved up against his cheek by his shoulder. His hands were both busy carrying a large basket filled with dirt-covered vegetables. The creak of the wicker basket was soft enough to not catch onto the call but loud enough to annoy the man as he walked out of the garden.

“ _Lovino, try to sound excited!_ ” Antonio’s cheerful voice crackled through the speaker, and Romano could practically see the bright glint of his teeth in the sun- the idiot could never smile softly, it was always bright, loud and warm.  
  
“Hard to be excited that I’ve got to come and pick you up, you bastard. Why not taxi here?” 

The Spaniard on the other side of the phone moaned and clicked his tongue. “ _I don’t want to waste money- you and your taxis are expensive, Lovi! Besides, I’d like some extra cash to maybe take you out to eat or buy you something nice. Can’t blow it all on just getting to you._ ” 

“I- Don’t- It’s Romano!” His cheeks dusted red but hearing Antonio using his human name drove his cheeks to grow even darker. That, plus the explicitness of the man’s intentions on being sappy during his visit. 

Antonio couldn’t visit as often as he used to, now that Romano had moved back to Italy rather than living with him. Veneziano was never home, either with the potato-eating German who Romano no longer had any personal vendetta against or the quiet Japanese man who he’d never particularly disliked. His distaste for the German finally faded after he’d been approached by the man, who instead of looking threatening, looked small and shy. Asking the older brother for permission to propose to Veneziano like he’d been going to a father to ask for his son’s hand. 

Romano had given him total permission, but not after cursing the man’s ears off with threats if anything were to happen to the younger Italian. Ludwig, as dutifully as he’d asked Romano, accepted his terms with a hurried thanks before leaving. 

They were engaged before the weekend, and Romano couldn’t escape the small pit of jealously that had formed in his stomach. Antonio and he had been together for a few years longer than Ludwig and Veneziano, but the Spaniard never gave any indication of wanting more. Not that Romano could blame him- he was a dick sometimes. If given the option, Romano would never choose to marry himself over another perfectly good person. 

His grip on the wicker basket tightened and he felt the handle dig into his palm. He was good enough for Antonio- they’d gone over this. Antonio stayed with him because they loved one another. 

Romano sucked in a deep breath as he entered through the side door, kicking it open and holding it with his foot as he swung inside, closing the door on his way back in. That last part was the hardest to stay convinced on. Loving wasn’t easy for him. For a long time, he’d thought that it was hard to stay in love with someone since all he’d ever been good for was short-lived relationships built on lust and nothing more. 

Sex was great, incredible even, with Antonio. He was caring and giving, and Romano couldn’t escape the overwhelming emotions when Antonio would lay him down and treat him like he was made of the stars themselves- praising him until he was a puddle. Those were the times when he was convinced it was love. 

But the times Antonio would brush off an advance with an apology, or a ‘ _Lovi please, I have paperwork. Maybe later_ ’, or god forbid ‘ _Not tonight, Roma_ ’. Those were the cold nights where Romano wouldn’t turn over on his bed to pretend the blanket was the other man, or hug the pillow that he kept doused in Antonio’s cologne. Those were the nights where the sheets felt too rough, and his skin felt clammy. The fan was too loud and his throat was too tight. Nights where, maybe, love didn’t exist, and he’d just convinced himself that he’d been worthy of a fairytale ending for too long. 

He set the basket down onto the countertop and winced when he took his hands away, angry red indents along his palms, some threatening to bleed if he so much as brushed over them to roughly. He blew gently on the skin to ease the throbbing burn before turning to the kitchen sink, knocking the handle on the tap up with his elbow before letting the cool water rush over his hands. 

He gingerly worked the dirt out from under his nails, and rubbed his thumb along the lines of his palm, working the irritated skin gently until the angry red turned into a faint pink, and the throb was minimised. 

It was 3 o’clock now, and the airport was roughly half an hour’s drive away. Romano frowned before turning the tap off and kicking his shoes off near the corner of the kitchen, turning to head towards the stairs. He could get away with a quick shower- Antonio would also probably appreciate the softness of his freshly cleaned and oiled hair rather than the grime and sweat of his after-garden body. 

—

“ _Che cazzo!_ ” Romano yelped and backed up into the shower wall, an angry rush of frigid water leaving his body covered in gooseflesh as the pipe sputtered a moment longer before spitting out the warm water he’d been hoping for. He hesitantly stuck a foot out to test it again, waiting a beat before putting the rest of his body underneath the stream.

The shower filled with steam, which always left his mind warm and foggy, like it too was filling with the warm air around him. He mindlessly let his hand roam his chest, a small hand towel brushing his skin with soap trailing behind it as he scrubbed his body. His cheeks grew warm as he passed over his chest again, a soft hitch in his breath as his mind wandered from warm to heated. 

The heavy scent of the soap was sharp- a heated mix of woodsy and sweet. The soap was Antonio’s, one left from his previous visit nearly two months earlier. Romano gently tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, allowing the towel in his hands to drop to the shower floor. Slowly, he pressed his fingers to his chest, dragging the pads across the smooth skin, ghosting over his nipples which had budded from the previous attention the towel had given them. 

His breathing grew more staggered, a soft sound echoing in the enclosed space as he pinched a nipple, pressing the rest of his palm flush against his ribs as he teased himself. Between his legs, his dick grew thicker as blood rushed from his head down south, the warm pool in his gut ever-growing. 

“ _Merda-_ “ Romano dragged his nails down his chest, leaving a trail of angry red lines on olive skin, moving his hand to face downwards and he pressed gently against his lower stomach, causing the skin to tighten and push his dick up. He gave a breathy groan, finally wrapping his hand around the hot, silken skin. 

Slowly, he stroked himself, fingers curling around the head, pushing skin over it before dragging it away, the delicate brush of his thumb right underneath it making his head spin. His legs grew shakier with every pump, and he leant further against the shower wall, the water hitting his back and dripping down and sides, some escaping to wet his stomach. 

He hunched over, hand roughly twisting as his hips jerked forward, broken moans becoming louder as he felt the coil in his gut tighten, his dick twitching in his hand as images of wet red lips, piercing emerald eyes and rough, low groans filled his imagination. “ _Spagna- fottimi,_ ” He whispered, eyes strewn shut as his mouth dropped into an ‘o’, a long moan escaping him as he fucked his fist. 

_  
"¿Si, como esto?” Like this?_

_"Te ves tan bonito..” You look so pretty..._

_**“Vente por mi."** Come for me._

Romano gasped and shuddered as he finished, coming hard into his hand, spend leaking out and hitting the shower floor only to be quickly washed away by the assault of water from above. He took in a ragged breath, eyes flying open as he gasped and twitched, letting go as the sensitivity of his dick became too much. He squinted up at the small radio attached to the door. 16:28. 

“Fuck!” 

—

The airport luggage claim wasn’t as busy as Antonio thought it would have been. There’d been a lot fewer people on his flight than normal, although given, it had been a one-way flight and not a layover. He crossed his arms as he watched the carousel for luggage spin, his mind wandering elsewhere as the minutes passed. 

He dug his phone out of his pocket, checking the time quickly. 16:52. Romano wasn’t one to be too late, so he figured he’d give it another ten minutes before calling the Italian. He replaced the cell into his pocket and sighed with relief as a maroon suitcase marked with a bright red zip tie appeared out of the tunnel. He apologized to a woman in front of him who’d grabbed for her own luggage at the same time. After heaving the heavy object up and off the conveyer belt, he pulled the handle out and looked towards the exit escalator. It’d take him up to the main floor. 

He pursed his lips as he stepped onto the moving stairs. Maybe traffic was just bad. 

—

Romano shuffled his feet awkwardly, standing beside the exit of the airport and into the main lobby for the building at pickup. He couldn’t stand the crowd inside, and his heart had been racing fast enough to make him queasy that he’d pulled out a cigarette to calm himself, which meant he most certainly wouldn’t be allowed into the main building. So he stuck to the door, nerves slowly become muddy and calm as he inhaled the smoke. 

It was 17:01 now, which meant that Antonio had to have landed. He pulled his phone out to ask the other where he was before the door beside him whooshed open and he heard a familiar chuckle. His eyes glanced up and matched with warm green ones and suddenly the cigarette in his hands was forgotten as he let himself break into a smile. 

“Antonio-“ 

“Romano!” 

The Spaniard walked forward quickly, pushing his luggage off to the side to accommodate for the crushing hug he pulled the other man into. Romano felt bad all of the sudden for smelling like tobacco and not his nice cologne, but that was quickly shooed away as Antonio buried his face into his neck with a sigh, a small kiss being pressed to the warm skin. 

" _Te extrañé mi amor,_ ” Antonio murmured, turning his head to look back to Romano. “Two months is too long.” 

Romano scoffed before cupping the man’s cheek with his palm. “You’re not the only one complaining about that,” He teased, pulling Antonio into a warm kiss, hiding his smile as the other wrapped his arms around Romano’s shoulders. 

Neither of them were new to long stretches of time being apart, but Antonio had learnt that Romano dealt with missing someone in a way much different than his own- rather than longing and waiting for them, Romano would tear himself into pieces over-analysing the reason for time being spent apart. Antonio wanted nothing of the sort, so he made sure if he had to leave, Romano would be properly held over when he left and spoilt rotten once he got back. 

“Can I expect to go home to a homemade meal, or are you going to order something?” He asked, resting his head on Romano’s shoulder. The Italian huffed, hands idly drawing shapes on Antonio’s back. 

“I’ll make you the best damn food you’ve had,” he grumbled, pressing a rough kiss to Antonio’s cheek. “But I can’t start if you keep me here, trapped, until sundown!” 

Antonio chuckled and gently let go of Romano, offering his hand instead. Something similar to a ‘fucking finally’ came from the other, but Antonio only rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged towards the parking lot, levels of cars the only eyesore among the beautiful scenery of Naples. 

Watching the other angrily huff as he was dragged along was almost endearing. The grip on his hand wasn’t tight, and the litany of curses spilling from Romano weren’t sharp- they were tired and playful. Antonio knew how much Romano missed him, given the fact that he wasn’t being given a cold shoulder, he also knew that his plan of keeping Romano happy worked. 

“We should go out to Lecce tomorrow, Romano,” He supplied, earning a soft pause as they were walking. “Your brother still has his boat down there, no? We can make it our boat for the day- go sailing, pack some leftovers of tonight’s dinner. Once we dock, spend the night getting food before going and watching the stars from the harbour.” 

Romano shivered, turning his head back to look at the tan man behind him. “Get in the damn car before I dent the hood.” 

Antonio quirked an eyebrow but did as he was told, popping the trunk to shoved his luggage into it before moving back to the front of the car and opening up the passenger side door of the little Fiat. Romano hurried over to the driver's side, slid into the seat, slammed the door shut and pulled Antonio by his collar into a rough kiss. 

Ah, so that’s what he meant by dent the hood. 

Antonio melted, a soft gasp being swallowed by the other as he was nearly pulled over the gear shift, Romano’s hand on his collar straining the fabric as he controlled where Antonio went with a flick of his wrist. Needy hands went from his collar to around his neck, and Antonio gently braced his own hands on the sturdy leather armrest between the two of them, pressing forwards to allow Romano to lean back against the door and window. 

The kiss was heated but nothing out of the ordinary for either of them. Teeth nipped at each other’s bottom lip, Romano’s tongue slid alongside Antonio’s, the puff of hot breath between the both of them fogging up the window behind Romano. The Italian man’s breathing hitched as Antonio pushed forward further, one hand settling atop his chest, the other still keeping him balanced on the armrest. 

“Is that why you’ve been so fidgety?” He teased, the roll of his accent thickening his words up as he murmured into Romano’s skin, peppering his cheeks with light kisses. 

“You bastard, you know that’s why! I haven’t seen you in two months, even your damn clothes don’t smell the same drenched in your stupid fucking cologne.” Romano growled out, chasing after the other’s lips futilely. “Antonio!” 

“Ask nicely, _mi pequeño Romano_ ~” Antonio teased, pulling back from the other. 

Romano’s tongue felt fat in his mouth as he spoke in Antonio’s native tongue. _"Bésame hasta que mis labios tengan tu nombre.”_

The Spaniard groaned before pressing back up against him, kissing him filthily and roughly. Romano could feel his head go dizzy with desire, his hands scrabbling down Antonio’s back, hooking around his neck as he pulled him forwards. “Spagna-“ 

“Home, _mi amor,_ I can’t- _mierda_ , I can’t fuck you in the airport parking lot.” Antonio sighed out, earning a rightful cuff to his ear by Romano. Another small spout of ‘fucking bastard’ later, he was being kissed softly and then rather roughly shoved back into the passenger’s seat. “Hold on.” 

**"Romano!"**

Antonio's hand flew to the handle above his shoulder. Letting Romano drive while frustrated had never been a good idea. The squeal of the tires and the throw of the car as he raced out of the parking lot sent Antonio's heart up into his throat. 

He'd be lucky to make it back to the villa without brushing with death at least once on the way there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are how I know I'm making my readers happy! 
> 
> Feel free to drop grammar critiques as well- I know my writing style isn't always grammatically correct and I'm happy to go back and fix things that are a bit funky!


End file.
